Solo nosotros
by Gaburias
Summary: Esta realidad no es la 616,Eddie no fue el usuario del simbionte. La historia tendrá cambios y muy diferente sera


Después de las guerras secretas, el hombre araña(Peter Parker del universo 616)obtuvo un traje peculiar al sustituir el suyo que quedó dañando en el evento ya mencionado.

Lo que no sabía era que ese traje negro era un simbionte alienígena que quería tomar posesión de él, pero con la ayuda de la campana de una iglesia pudo cortar con la conexión y ser libre del alienígena de la raza klyntar, más sin embargó se resguardo en la iglesia esperando su muerte... Hasta ahora.

-11 de septiembre 7 a.m.-

Gritos, alcohol y golpes. Eso es solo lo que proporciona mi estúpido padrastro, no puedo creer que madre siga con el a pesar del imbecil alcohólico que es el panzon inútil.

Solo me iré a la escuela hasta que acabe esto, sin desayuno solo dinero para la escuela.

\- 11 de septiembre 4:30 pm.-

Llego de clases para volver a casa a la misma caca de siempre, solo para ver al hombre araña con su traje negro arrestando a unos cuantos ladrones de poca monta. (nota, felicita Hardy también conocida como black cat, en ese tiempo fue pareja de Peter y le creo un traje como el que tenía antes por el simbionte, pues para aclarar)

Pero que veo, era mi papá el que estaba all, no se suponía que estaba en la cárcel?, solo me límite para tomar un tubo de metal y ayudarlo a escapar.

–Uh, mi sentido arácnido esta zumbando– pensó el hombre araña.

Este solo me dio una voltereta atrás y agarro el tubo con su telaraña.

–oye niño, tu madre no te enseñó a ser más educado con la gente? – este solo se limitaba a sus comentarios sarcásticos.

– dejalo es mi padre al que acribillas imbécil. – le di un puñetazo en la cara pero este solo se hizo un lado fácilmente.

– lo siento pero hago mi trabajo. –

Corrió a él pero este había escapado al edificio de enfrente que estaba abandonado y por derribar se.

– aveces desearía que una vez en mi vida los malos me hicieran el trabajo más fácil solo entregándose por las buenas– ese murmuró.

Se veía cuando trepaba por la pared como el insecto que es, tengo que ayudar a papá antes de que le atrape.

-Así que fui corriendo a donde el pero solo se escucha unos disparos y mi padre saltando por la ventana. -

–NO!– grito el hombre araña lanzando su red pero no le dio.

mi padre terminó cayéndose del 4 piso, vi todo tan lento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Al final solo se escucho su cuerpo caer en la fría acera.

– papá!! –corrí a el pero ya estaba muerto, la caída le fue brutal y la sangre estaba en mis manos que sostenían su cuerpo ya reposado en la calle de Queens.

–n... Niño, yo lo siento el solo se tropezó con los escombros y cayó sin más–.

– callate, tu maldito asesino. Te juro que pagaras por esto maldita araña insolente!! – rompi el llanto abrazando a mi padre ya muerto.

El hombre araña sólo se limita a llamar al 911 para recurrir a la escena y explicar todo.

Llegó la policía y se fue el hombre araña a la otra dirección, los policías no pudieron separarme de él sólo quería que me dejaran solo.

-14 de septiembre 3:40 pm funeral-

Estaba lloviendo, ya estábamos en la iglesia y el padre estaba dando el sermón del funeral. Solo se escucho un silencio al ver al hombre araña entrar en la iglesia mostrando sus condolencias al muerto-

– Que hace el aquí– señale con desprecio.

–intenta mostrar más respeto, es el funeral de tu padre– decía mamá que sólo se mantenía triste y depresiva.

Yo pase a salir de la iglesia ya enojado, pero el hombre araña me agarro del hombro.

– se que el murió a causa mía, pero creeme que te arrepentirás si no entras allí– este solo se notaba serio.

– dejame en paz– salí corriendo a la vuelta de la iglesia para recostrame en una de las columnas de concreto llorando de odio y ira.

En otra parte

Que era esto que sentíamos, era una sensación de dolor y angustia, me sentí tan atraído de esas deliciosas emociones que decidí salir de mi letargo.

Vi aquel chiquillo regocijandoce en sentimientos tan deliciosos que nunca antes sentí desde que Parker nos abandono. Me asimilarse a él.

Tomé una pequeña forma y me pego a él sin levantar sospecha alguna.

– mejor me voy, esta lluvia comienza a ponerse peor. –

Llegue a casa y me tire a dormir sin cambiarme la ropa, a decir verdad tenia lodo contaminado encima ya que estaba negro y espeso. Termine durmiendo rápidamente.

Imágenes se muestran en mi mente como si fueran diapositivas en vivo... Pero que es esto?! Era el hombre araña... Pero sabía quien era, su identidad, familiares y amigos, no se que estoy viendo pero esto debe ser solo un sueño más.

– te equivocas niño–

Una voz siniestra invadía mi mente.

–quien eres?! – cuestione.

–la verdadera pregunta es quienes somos.–

– si nos vamos a presentar esta bien pero primero tu–

Una siniestra figura toma forma tomándome en sus manos.

– oh por dios, que mierda pasa?! –

La figura era aterradora pero... No me hacía nada.

–nosotros fuimos abandonados a nuestra muerte por Parker y sus estúpidas intenciones, pero a ti te quito lo que más querías en tu mundo... Tu padre–

– también vi lo que te hizo, pero por que a mi.–

– oh pequeño Damian Brigs, somos iguales, somos necesarios el uno para el otro, nosotros podemos ayudarte a vengar la muerte de tu padre a manos de él hombre araña pero a cambio deberás unirte a nosotros. –

– como sabes mi nombre? –

– puedo saber los pensamientos y recuerdos que tienes al tener contacto contigo, ahora aceptamos como nosotros a ti. –

– puedo confiar en ti–

– tienes nuestra palabra de que no te vamos a lastimar y te vamos a ayudar.–

Solo asentí con la cabeza y este se empezo a pegar, se sentía cálido, seguro y relajante.

Ya en el time square se veía una figura negra en las azoteas.

–yo... Nosotros... Somos venom!!! – rugi a todo pulmón haciendo un gran rugido en la noche lluviosa dando comienzo al letal simbionte.

Esto es hasta aquí, espero que les guste y apoyen los libros que eso me ayuda muy bien.

Sin más que decir nos vemos


End file.
